godkings_archivefandomcom-20200216-history
Ogorkind
Living embodiments of gluttony, ogors worship the ever-hungry Gorkamorka, whom they call the Gulping God. By stuffing their gaping mouths with raw meat, bone and whatever else they can get their greedy hands on, they give praise to their ravenous deity. Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 When battle is met, the ogors do not wait before sinking their teeth into their prey, tearing out chunks of flesh even as they batter and bludgeon away with oversized weapons. Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 Ogors have roamed the Mortal Realms since the earliest days of the Age of Myth, when the God-King Sigmar embarked upon his great quest to bring enlightenment and civilization to the wilds. At that time, they were uneasy allies with the armies of Azyr, but this peace did not last; the creatures’ predatory appetites can never truly be restrained for long. Such is the ogors’ tenacity and brute strength that they survived even amidst the darkness of the Age of Chaos, when the armies of the Dark Gods rampaged across the land. When the God-King’s hosts finally returned to the realms, the mighty Stormcast Eternals at their fore, the ogors rejoiced at having such exotic new treats to sample. Gathering into enormous migratory hordes known as Mawtribes, ogors march the length and breadth of the land, eating as they go. These nomadic routes are not as random as they first appear: each Mawtribe traces a circular journey, heading out from their lair and chewing a great bite out of the realm before returning to their homeland for a gluttonous feast. With every consecutive raid, they must travel further and further in order to find new sources of food. Those unfortunate civilizations that lie on the route of this Mawpath are most often summarily devoured, for few armies can stop the devastating momentum of an ogor attack. An ogor warrior stands twice the height of a mortal man, though the sheer girth of these creatures makes them appear far larger and more ferocious to their foes. They carry crude yet effective clubs and cleavers – the better for hacking up and tenderising their enemies’ flesh – and their ruddy, sweaty skin is stitched with tattoos and tribal markings. Formidably resilient and grotesquely swollen with fat and muscle, an ogor can withstand all manner of hostile environments and can survive almost anywhere in the realms. They are near impossible to stop once roused, bowling their way through any obstacles with single-minded obstinacy and cruel laughter. Ogors have been known to survive spear thrusts, cannonades and gouts of magical flame without succumbing – certainly lasting long enough to bludgeon their attackers to a fine paste. The most notable trait of ogorkind is their bottomless hunger. Folk tales and legends abound regarding the creatures’ appetite, and rarely are they more extraordinary than the truth. An ogor can consume almost anything; their rock-hard teeth crunch up even the toughest of materials, and their guts are capable of digesting shards of plate armour and venomous offal with only minor rumblings. Despite the ogors’ wide-ranging tastes, flesh is typically craved above all else. Enterprising foes might attempt to placate an oncoming ogor horde with offerings of meat, but such strategies are rarely successful; any proffered food is swiftly devoured, and no sooner have the ogors finished stuffing themselves full than their bellies begin to rumble anew. Before long, their piggish eyes will turn upon their would-be appeasers, and another bloody feast will begin. Though not even the most deluded scholar would describe them as intelligent, ogors are capable of a degree of low cunning. Driven solely by the desire for food, an ogor might be convinced to align with almost any cause in exchange for meat or the coin with which to buy it. Doomed are those who rely upon such arrangements, however, as ogors scorn such inedible concepts as honour and loyalty; they will switch sides in a moment if doing so seems beneficial. Nevertheless, ogor mercenaries are a common sight in many armies, since their fighting prowess cannot be doubted. Warhammer: Age of Sigmar Destruction Battletome - Ogor Mawtribes 2019 Category:Race Category:Ogor Category:Destruction